Wishes Always come True
by HeartCurl23
Summary: There is a servant of the Phantomhives whom is clumsy beyond assist, that is common knowlage. When the maid is tired of the title, she wished to be removed of her Curse of Clutz. She had no idea exactly who had suffered from her wish.
1. Chapter 1

Meyrin wandered the manner, thinking of nothing but her latest mistake. "I really messed up this time, I sure did!" she exclaimed to herself. "How could I be so clumsy?" She then looked out the window and saw a shooting star. With a smile, she made a wish. "I wish…I wish I can be just like Sebastian, I sure do. I'll never be clumsy again!" With that new happy thought, she smiled widely and skipped off to bed.

The next morning, her face felt odd. "…What is this?" she asked herself in a voice she hadn't heard herself speak since the day she started working in the manner. "…What's going on?" Her fingers creped to her face and she was confused as to why her glasses were missing. "Where are they?" she asked. "I never take them off."

The maid took a glimpse to her hand and froze in fear. "…I don't remember that strange star on my hand…"

As Meyrin got out of bed, she slipped on a glove to hide the mark and ran out of the room and down the hall, giving up on finding her glasses; she searched everywhere before she left uneasily.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was serving Ciel tea as usual, but something happened when he handed the saucer over to the Earl…his hand slipped and the hot tea rained down his shirt. The butler's eyes widened in shock at the mistake as the master yelped in pain and surprise. "What the bloody hell are you DOING?!"

"I-I was just-" was the only response he could manage. Sebastian hurriedly scrambled the left glove off his hand. "Surely, it was just a-" He stopped there as he inspected his hand. It was clean as a baby fresh from the womb.

"What is it?" Ciel asked curiously. Sebastian couldn't hear him though; all he could hear were his running thoughts and pulse accelerating.

Instantly, he rushed out of the room embarrassed and out for blood. "…Meyrin…" he growled. "You WILL pay for what you have done."

"FINNIE! BARD!" Meyrin cried as she ran to the kitchen. "If I thought I messed up last night, then I REALLY messed up now! You gotta hide me from Sebastian!"

"Slow down Meyrin," Bard soothed. "What happened?"

"And where are your glasses?" Finnie added.

"And what happened to your voice?"

Meyrin took in a deep breath and explained what happened, from the shooting star to waking up in her room. "…Now you can do everything Sebastian can?" Bard asked, trying to get the story straight.

"I…I don't know." She answered. "I haven't tried."

"Well then, go on, try it!" Finnie encouraged. When Meyrin looked shy and stepped back in fear, the gardener smiled. "If we're wrong, Sebastian will fix everything, right?"

The maid nodded before smiling and taking a deep breath. She looked around the kitchen and thought to herself, 'Well, Sebastian is always a good cook, maybe that's what I'll try.' With that thought in mind, she blurred in reaching ingredients and dropping them in a mixture. Finnie's and Bard's eyes widened when they saw the cooked curry buns on the plate only seconds after Meyrin started cooking. "Lunch!" she announced as the boys just stood there jaw dropped.

"…And what EXACTLY are you three up to now?" an all too familiar voice asked from behind them. When they turned, they saw Sebastian, furious as ever.

For some reason, Meyrin wasn't afraid of Sebastian. Instead of sinking like she always does when he's around, she simply stood there in wonder. "…Sebastian…what are you doing in here?" she dared to ask. "The master already got his breakfast and morning tea."

"I'm afraid, I'm not here for the master." He answered before he glared at her. "…I'm here to know what you've done to me."

"What I did?" she asked. "I didn't DO anything!"

"But you did!" he countered. "You see…this morning, something odd happened while I was giving the master his morning tea…the cup slipped from my hand in a way only YOU could let things slip."

Now, the maid got nervous. "W-well…I…uh…"

Sebastian then noticed the glove on her hand and snatched her wrist, causing her to jump in surprise. With many requests and struggles from Meyrin, Sebastian removed the glove and stared wide eyed at the mark on it.

The butler leaned down to the maid's level and growled, "You are going to tell me how this happened, you are going to fix this, and you are going to complete these tasks **BEFORE** the Trancy Costume ball next week." With that said and Meyrin's fear creeping in, Sebastian dragged her out of the kitchen and to a secluded room.


	2. Chapter 2

After Meyrin explained what happened, Sebastian paced around the room in agitation. "You didn't do any of this intentionally?"

"No."

"You have all my abilities now?"

"I suppose so; I did when I made the buns."

Sebastian took in a deep breath and sighed. "…I'm going to tell you something only the master and few others know…I'm not human…at least, I wasn't last night."

"What do you mean not human?" Meyrin asked.

The butler explained everything. From how his contract works to how he could do everything he was able to do. "Now, judging from how you made that curry, I can only assume that you have taken my place as the Phantomhive Demon." He finished his story, tripping on the rug and landing in the maid's arms. All he could do was sigh. "…Unfortunately, I apparently took your place as the Phantomhive Clutz as well…"

A sound from Sebastian's abdomen caught the maid's attention. "…Sebastian…if I'm now a demon…does that mean that you-"

"NO! Impossible!" he shouted. "I simply…crave the master's soul more than I originally believed…"

To this, Meyrin smiled. "Crave the master's soul?" she asked. "More like starve yourself."

"Human food cannot sooth a demon's hunger." He stated before the maid smirked again.

"…But you're NOT a demon anymore, are you?"

Hearing this truth, Sebastian hung his head in rare shame. "…I don't know how to be a human…not fully anyway…"

"I know nothing on how to be a demon." Meyrin stated, lifting his head to look into his eyes. "We can teach each other."

Sebastian gave her a small kind smile before standing, returning the glove to her. "How shall we begin?"

"We can start by getting you some food!" the maid exclaimed. "If you're human, and you're hungry, then some curry should do the trick!"

"If it doesn't?"

"Then we were wrong, and you're just having a bad day." With this in mind, the two returned to the kitchen, where Finnie and Bard were munching on the buns Meyrin cooked.

Bard smiled at Meyrin. "This is delish! You should help me around in the kitchen more often!"

"Yeah!" Finnie agreed. "It's even BETTER than Sebaaa-I mean-Bardroy's cooking!"

Meyrin smiled and gave a small bow. "Thank you." she smiled. "…But I'm simply one hell of a maid."

Sebastian averted his eyes, finding a new interest in the floor. 'Is that what it's come to?' he asked Meyrin in his mind. 'You are one hell of a maid, and I'm the clumsy butler?'

Sensing his discomfort, Meyrin tugged Sebastian out of the shadows of the hall. "Is it alright if Sebastian joins us for lunch today?"

Though they were confused, the boys accepted, placing the platter of curry in the middle of the small table in the kitchen. The former demon leaned down to the maid. "Meyrin, what are you doing? You can't eat human food now that you're a demon. You'll find it nothing but revolting."

"I always have my meals with them." She countered. "I can't change what we normally do. Inviting you to eat with us is already a big change. You replacing me at the table would be too big."


End file.
